1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid electrophotographic printer, and more particularly, to a liquid electrophotographic printer which can remove ozone generated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid electrophotographic printer such as a color laser printer, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a photosensitive belt 1 making circular movement along an endless track, a topping corona device 2 for charging the photosensitive belt 1 into a predetermined potential, a laser scanner 3 for irradiating laser onto the charged photosensitive belt 1 to form an electrostatic latent image, a development unit 4 for developing the electrostatic latent image to an image having a predetermined color, and a transfer unit 5 for printing the developed image on a sheet of paper S. Thus, as printing proceeds, the topping corona device 2 charges the photosensitive belt 1 into a predetermined potential and the laser scanner 3 irradiates laser onto the charged photosensitive belt 1 to form the electrostatic latent image. The development unit 4 develops the electrostatic latent image to then be printed on the sheet S by the transfer unit 5. Reference numeral 6 represents a drier for drying the image developed on the photosensitive belt 1 to be suitable for the printing operation.
The topping corona device 2 charges the photosensitive belt 1 in a non-contact type using a discharge phenomenon. Thus, in the case of the discharge of the topping corona device 2, the oxygen contained in the ambient air may be turned into ozone O.sub.3. If a large amount of ozone is generated, some of the generated ozone may be effused to the outside of the printer, causing environmental contamination. Therefore, there is increasing demand for printers which can remove ozone.